harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forget-Me-Not Valley (AWL)
Forget-Me-Not Valley is the setting of Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life. The town is also the setting of Harvest Moon DS. Buildings And Residents Area 1 - Your Farmland Your farmland. This area includes your farmhouse, Takakura's house, poultry and animal barns, and a water hole. There are a few plots of soil for planting crops. Farmhouse: Where the player character lives. In A Wonderful Life, the house initially includes a bed, record player, kitchen, television, bookshelf and small table. The house is automatically expanded upon as the player plays through the game and finishes certain chapters. Farm Shack: Takakura, an old friend of your deceased father lives here. He is the one who introduces you to the farm life. In A Wonderful Life, he narrates each chapter, ships your produce and gives you advice on farming. If you befriend him, he will introduce you to Tartan, a plant that produces hybrid seeds. Area 2 - Vesta's Farms This area includes Vesta's Farm, Galen and Nina's house, and the exit to Mineral Town. Vesta's Farm: A trio of farmers. Vesta, her brother, Marlin, and a young girl named Celia all live in one of the two buildings. The other building is used by Vesta as the town's only permanent shop. Vesta sells nearly all types of seeds here, and is your only source for tree seeds. There are several large fields by the shop, but they are always used by the three farmers, so you cannot plant there. Befriending any of the three can lead your child to be interested in farming. Hilltop House: Galen will live here once his wife Nina passes away. His home is very small, and Nina's gravestone is outside. Area 3 - Waterfall This portion of the valley is where Professor Carter and his assistant Flora live. There is a mine here that you can dig in to find various objects. Excavation Tent: Professor Carter and his assistant Flora live in this tent. They dig in the mines during most of the day. Carter can convince your child to pursue archaeology if befriended. Area 4 - Goddess Pond No humans live here, but you can find the Harvest Sprites in a large tree near the Goddess's Pond. Mukumuku, a large, white, furry beast wanders around here in Winter. Several of the villagers enjoy walking here to enjoy the view. Harvest Sprite Tree: The Harvest Sprites live in this tree. It is unclear where Murrey lives, but he stays by this tree for most of the day. Area 5 - Inner Inn Tim and Ruby run this inn, while their son, Rock, and a nomad named Nami live here as well. Inner Inn: Tim and Ruby are the owners of this inn, while Rock and Nami live in the vacant rooms upstairs. In A Wonderful Life, Tim will give you a Strange Hoe if you befriend him. Befriend Ruby and she will give you a special spice. Areas 6, 7, 8 and 9 - Swamp The most rural part of the village, there is a swamp here where a mysterious turtle lives. Many people live here, such as Cody, Gustafa and Daryl. Caravan: Cody is a sculptor. He can influence your child to pursue art in A Wonderful Life if befriended. Yurt: Gustafa is a nomadic musician. He can influence your child to pursue music, and is a bachelor in the female version of the game. Fireworks Building: Pyrotechnic twins Patrick and Kassey live here. Laboratory: Daryl is a scientist who fails most of his many experiments. He lives inside his giant laboratory near the Inn. Area 10: Blue Bar This bar is run by Griffin. You can drink here to regain health. His barmaid Muffy also works and lives here. Blue Bar: Griffin is the bartender at the Blue bar, as well as a talented musician. Muffy works here part-time. Many of the villagers come here to take a break after working. Area 11: Mansion The rich and elderly Romana lives here, along with her granddaughter, Lumina, and Sebastian, their butler. Mansion: Romana, one of the first inhabitants of this village, resides in this mansion with her granddaughter Lumina, who is a budding pianist. Sebastian is their butler. Old Shack: In A Wonderful Life, the shack is empty and contains nothing. It is inaccessible. Homes There are three small homes here, built for small families. House 1: Wally, a gym trainer, his wife Chris, who works as a sportscaster, and their son Hugh live in this house. Wally will give you Wool Shears if you befriend him. House 2: A salaryman named Grant, his daughter, Kate, and his wife Samantha live here. They move in during the second year of the game. House 3: Originally occupied by Nina and Galen at the beginning of A Wonderful Life. After chapter one Doctor Hardy lives here. He will give you a Weird Sickle if you befriend him. Beach This area is quite unimportant. Nobody lives here and you cannot fish in the ocean. Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Category:Settings